


My hope, My love, My sorrow

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General





	My hope, My love, My sorrow

坐在皇位上，看着身處中庭的你與你喜歡的人一起．

在為你擋下那一刀的那處真的像剌傷了，不繼流出冰冷的血．

受眾人愛戴的你，還有愛你的人．

但我，除了這王位就甚麽都沒有了．

你知道的，這不是我一直渴求的東西．

你知道的，我一直渴求的東西就是愛．

現在的我很後悔沒有好好珍惜以前的愛．

母親的愛，Odin自私的愛，你對我兄弟的愛．

即使我希望得到你的愛意，但我知道這是不屬於我．

可是，為了你，我會等待你．

直到黃昏的來臨．

並守在你的身旁，與你一起復活．

\--End--


End file.
